


Five Kisses For Now

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Kisses, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's was and interesting romance and most likely to end in tragedy. At least they have some fond memories to hold on to. </p><p>Five different kisses exchanged between Locus and Emily Grey. (Might add some more later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Toadflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame) in the [RvB_Fic_War](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RvB_Fic_War) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing like months of fighting together to bring a team together. You're working so well, you're like a well-oiled machine!
> 
> What? Don't look at me like that - I was here too! For part of it. Kind of. Listen, I am the commanding officer here...
> 
>  **Prompt:** Write a fic where some unlikely teammates come together...in any way.

1.Angel Kiss

The first time Locus had awoken after spending the night with Dr. Grey, he had a shocking awakening. Not in a bad way, but unusual and unfamiliar. He had awoken to a sensation of soft lips applying a small amount of pressure to his eye lids. It wasn't unpleasant to wake and see the soft, drowsy smile of the recently awoken doctor. In fact Locus found it one of the most pleasurable things while being stuck with the Federal Army. The late night hugs with Grey and her soft morning kiss she gave, whether he was asleep or not. 

2.Spiderman Kiss

Emily didn't quite know what had happened. She has been messing around with some old alien machinery when something had been triggered. It had caught her leg and lifted her upwards into the air, so that she was now dangling upside down by her leg. Alone. And no idea how to fix the problem from where she was or undo the situation. 

As her luck would have it, Locus had seen the whole thing and was watching from his spot in the shadows to see just what the woman would do. She reached up and tugged on her leg but that didn't result in anything. She tried to reach up and grab at what she believed to be some controls, he arms weren't long enough. 

Locus watched as the doctor just let her arms fall past her head and dangle upside down with a dejected look on her face and her eyes closed. It was only then did he make the decision to approach. At the sound of foot steps her eyes shot open, she glanced around her and saw the mercenary coming towards her. 

Grey went to speak but Locus placed a finger on her lips halting there movement, removing it only to place his lips on hers. It was an odd experience kissing upside down, though she's hardly consider it uncomfortable. It was a short kiss which she was thankful for and unhappy about, but the blood was rushing to her head and making her extremely dizzy. 

Or that could have been Locus. 

But probably the blood. 

3.The Biting Kiss

Locus was always a bit more aggressive after a run in with Felix. Grey could understand, on her few mission on which she had been placed in battle zones she had stumbled across people she knew from her life before. Some were friends, others classmate or neighbors, it gnawed at her insides to think that they could have possibly been the reason that some of her friends in the army were killed or badly injuries. She knew that Locus' reasons for anger were different, she could however grasp the basic reasoning behind his anger. 

She finished her shift in the infirmary and then went off to find her boyfriend and try to offer him some form of comfort. It wasn't hard to find him, he was in his room on his cot laying on his back reading an old tattered book. She crept into the room as quietly as she could and climbed onto the man's chest.

Locus put his book down to look at the woman who had just climbed on top of him, just the person he needed to see. He pulled her up towards him and pressed their lips together. He was angry over Felix but this was just what he needed. The kiss started tame but soon they were lip locked and Locus had his tongue in her mouth caressing her own. He could feel the corners of lips pull upwards into a smile before feeling a light nip caused by her teeth and heard her giggling softly at his slight back away from her. 

It didn't stop him for long, he got right back into the kiss and this time he would get his 'revenge'. This time as they pulled away to breath did Locus make his move, he grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a nibble and then kissing the lip he'd just bitten. Grey gave a small whine at the treatment but dived right back into the kiss after breathing. 

4.Single Lip Kiss

Locus was surprised to see Emily standing in the opening of base, he was unsure as to why she had come but really it didn't matter. She was angry with him and he could accept that, he'd made his choice and now he had to accept that. His actions had consequences as he came to realize it wasn't just him who was left missing part of their heart but the doctor as well. 

He watched as she removed her helmet and he did the same. She took the few steps needed to close the gap between them, reaching a hand out to grasp his. Locus looked down at the woman in front of him who was staring up at his face, hurt clear in her eyes. 

Grey stood up on her tip toes to reach up to Locus' face, with her free hand she placed it on the side of his face and Locus copied her action. With slow, thoughtful movements Grey pressed her mouth to his and took his bottom lip between hers and he moved the hand that was holding her face to wrap around her waist. 

She tugged on his lip softly and then pulled away, resting her forehead against his. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Locus copied her kiss and put her bottom lip between his. It didn't last long. Locus pulled away and Grey leant forward and rested her head on his collar bone, he could feel the dampness from her tears sinking through. He wrapped both arms around her and rested his check on her head. 

Locus lifted his head and pressed a light kiss to Grey's forehead and she took a step back from him. She was going to leave, this was going to be the last time they could be like this. Locus still had so much to say but at the moment only one of those things mattered. 

“I'm sorry.”

“Goodbye.”

But they both left the most important thing unsaid. 

“I love you.”

5.Lip-Gloss Kiss

Grey was in a good mood and she had a plan that she wanted to try, she had acquired some new lip-gloss and by new she meant that it had been found when they went through old stock supplies they found in a building. It was something good to come out of the frightful trip through the old ruins of the city and they'd found more food and supplies. 

Now she had new lip-gloss she wanted to test it out there was no way she couldn't be the only one who appreciated her new find. She stopped by a bathroom to apply the purple colored gloss and then headed to a familiar room. Grey liked the resident halls a lot, there was no armor allowed in the buildings except for those on the building's guard duty. It was so much better than the snowy base she usually was stuck at with Doyle and she wished they could stay in Armonia longer but they always had to jump between bases. 

She hadn't even reached the room she was going to when she bumped into the man she wanted to see. Locus was obviously coming back to his room after going to showers, his hair was damp and hanging over his shoulders and was in track pants and a T-shirt. All Emily could think was that they were going to a peaceful and enjoyable evening. 

Locus saw Grey after she stumbled into him just as they were both turning down the corridor to his room. He caught her before she stumbled to the ground and offered her one of his few small smiles. Locus lead her to his room not that he needed to show her. 

The moment the door was closed behind them Grey pushed Locus against the door, he leant down to kiss her. She pressed her glossed lips to his and rubbed them back and forth until she was sure that she had covered them with the remaining gloss. She pulled away and Locus shot her a confused glance before licking his lips. He though for a moment before leaning back down and pressing their lips back together and trying to rub the gloss he had on his own lips back on hers. 

Locus really did like Grey's new peach lip gloss, though he wasn't to impressed when he went to grab dinner later and found out that his lips were stained a matching purple to Grey's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please kudos or comment if you feel like it. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> I'm always interested in prompts and headcanons, anything really.


End file.
